Besos vacíos
by Orihara Evelight Baskerville
Summary: Era incapaz de sentir dolor, y aún así se pecho ardía como si lo hubieran apuñalado. No hay manera de herirlo, y aún así sentía que sangraba por dentro. No había veneno capaz de matarlo, y aún así algo negro como tinta se esparcía en su interior, asfixiándolo. No había fuego capaz de quemarlo, y aún así sentía que se consumía como hoja de papel... Sasodei.


**Besos vacíos.**

Sólo era cuando se perdía en esos ojos de zafiro, que todo su mundo se derrumbaba.

—Eres hermoso, Deidara... —susurró de manera suave. Su voz sonó mortificada, y en su gélido rostro, las finas facciones expresaron frustración y angustia. Sus ojos castaños tenían un extraño e inquietante brillo, miraban fijamente al rubio. Provocando que éste se estremeciera sintiendo un escalofrío. Peligro, gritaron sus instintos —;pero tan efímero... Con el pasar de los años te marchitarás y perderás tu belleza cual flor... —enredó sus dedos en las hebras doradas del cabello de su compañero. Deidara comenzó a respirar nervioso. Muy cerca, demasiado, se acercaba cada vez más. Sasori baja su mano por su cuello hasta llegar a su mejilla, la acaricia con delicadeza. El menor siente sus mejillas cubrirse de carmín y su corazón dar un vuelco. Se muerde el labio inferior. Sus manos eran frías y no podía sentir la suavidad de la piel en ellas.

Hermoso. Su danna lo estaba llamando hermoso. Tanto que le mortificaba que no fuera eterno. Lo consideró digno de su arte y no sabía si eso era lo más aterrador o lo más bonito que pudiera haber escuchado... -¿Cómo podría yo tenerte para toda la eternidad? -quiso discutir, quiso decir que el arte es tan sólo un destello fugaz, que se acaba y ahí muere, que así deberían ser las cosas. ¡Boom! Una bella explosión; Pero el tacto helado de las manos de Sasori lo paralizó por completo. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cuando sus dedos se pasearon por su cuerpo de manera indiscriminada, tanteando su figura con suavidad; sin embargo la expresión en ese rostro de porcelana, que poseía el ninja de la Aldea de la Arena era terrorífica. Por su mente cruzaban las escenas más horribles que alguna vez hubiera imaginado el de ojos azules. Sasori se hallaba a sí mismo desollando a ese ser hermoso para convertir su cuerpo en una de sus piezas de arte eternas...; pero entonces frunce el ceño, aprieta la mandíbula, baja la mirada y el flequillo de su cabello escarlata cubre sus ojos color castaña. Definitivamente, no puede lastimarlo. A pesar de permanecer ambos a una organización de criminales peligrosos, a pesar de que el rostro propio es el que luce más infantil, para él, Deidara es aún inocente, de algún modo. Al menos mucho más de lo que es él. Nunca podría hacerle daño. Chasqueó la lengua molesto y desesperado de sus propios pensamientos. ¿Qué importaba destruir una vida más a estas alturas? Después de todas las atrocidades que ya ha hecho, preocupándose por no romper a un muchacho... Deidara era la excepción. ¿A esto le llamaban los ninjas débiles "proteger"? en todo caso, quería proteger su sonrisa ¿Desde cuando era así? Es por eso que no ha logrado la perfección, que no puede convertirse en el ser eterno, en una pieza de arte como las suyas, porque aún le queda ese despreciable corazón, lo ata a su humanidad, de la que quería huir. Aún si se había deshecho ya de casi todo de lo que lo hace humano, no podía deshacerse de ese corazón que palpitaba en su pecho. incluso si trató de reprimir todo aquello que sentía, enterrándolo en lo más oscuro y profundo, por más que lo odiara y fuera tan frustrante admitirlo, está ahí, en alguna parte de ese órgano vital que lo mantenía vivo. Por eso la perfección está tan lejana como el horizonte, porque lo único que le queda, es lo más importante.

Nervioso Deidara trata de decir algo con un tono burlón:

—¿Qué sucede, danna? Está actuando raro, usted no es así, humm. —sonríe de lado; pero la sonrisa desaparece cuando Sasori vuelve a subir su mano al rostro del rubio y acaricia con su pulgar la mejilla. No sintió nada nada. Era incapaz de percibir la calidez que desprendía su piel. El tacto fue tan vacío como no tocar nada. Deidara trata de respirar normal, sin embargo le es imposible, sus manos tiemblan por los nervios y todo su cuerpo se estremece por ese leve contacto; pero Sasori, no siente absolutamente nada. Le toma de la barbilla y acerca sus rostros. El corazón del rubio comienza a latir desenfrenado, su cara está toda sonrojada y su respiración agitada chocacontra los labios de su compañero, su aliento cálido. Y Sasori no sintió nada. No hay un aliento que saliera de su boca.

—¿D-danna? —Deidara abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos. No entendía absolutamente y todo era tan confuso. Eran muy pocas las veces, contadas con los dedos de una mano, que su danna dejaba que viera su rostro. Normalmente era frío, cruel. Normalmente actuaba con total superioridad, impaciente y callado, solemne. Y ahora, ahora lucía como si fuera frágil. Como si fuera un muñeco de porcelana, y al caer al suelo fuera a quebrarse en miles de pedazos. Era algo que nunca se pudo imaginar en esa persona que admiraba tanto. Era impensable, era ridículo. ¡Él era Akasuna no Sasori! ¡Él era el famoso escorpión de la arena roja! Era simplemente una faceta que jamás creyó pudiera ver. Pero la felicidad se desbordaba de su cuerpo como si fuera un vaso llenándose de agua hasta derramarse. Estaba tan cerca.

No tiene ni la menor idea de porque, sin embargo no es lo suficientemente estúpido como para no captar que Sasori quiere besarlo. Por más que el pecho le duele, Deidara descartó de inmediato la idea de que pudiera sentir algo por él. No había forma de que su danna le correspondiera. Seguramente sólo lo veía como el próximo objetivo para disecar y convertir un una marioneta de su colección. Seguramente sólo lo quería besar porque era hermoso, como había dicho, tanto que merecía ser una más de las 100 marionetas del famoso Akasuna no Sasori de la Aldea oculta de la Arena. Sin embargo él no tiene planeado morir de esa forma y convertirse en el arte eterno del marionetista. No. Él moriría en una explosión, porque su arte es una explosión, que dura tan sólo un destello fugaz. Su cuerpo mismo se volvería arte y moriría en un instante. No tiene ni la más mínima intención de conservarse para siempre.

En lo que su mente se perdía en los pensamientos y volaba hacia otro lado, escapando de la realidad, Sasori unió sus labios. Regresándolo a la tierra. Los labios de Deidara eran suaves, húmedos, cálidos. Pero los de Sasori eran helados, eran duros como madera, eran vacíos. El de cabellos dorados rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Aún si era casi igual que besar una pared, era él. Era su adorado danna. Era la persona de la que se había enamorado la que lo besaba justo en este instante. Hundió sus dedos en las hebras escarlatas del cabello del otro miembro de Akatsuki y correspondió como si no estuviera besando a tan sólo un muñeco. Sasori tenía ganas de echarse a llorar; pero las lágrimas ya no existían en sus ojos. Y sintió un terrible y abismal vacío en su interior. Aún si Deidara lo abrazaba con tal aferro, aún si besaba sus labios, era incapaz de sentir algo. Quería tocarlo, quería abrazarlo, quería besarlo, quería sentir el calor que desprendía su piel, la suavidad de sus labios, las hebras de cabello rubio resbalando entre sus dedos, quería fundirse con él como uno sólo y sus pieles chocar cubiertas de sudor en medio del calor infernal, quería sentir, quería volver a ser humano... Aún si se despreciaba a sí mismo por siquiera pensarlo, aún si eso iba completamente en contra de sus ideales, de todo aquello que creía era el arte, estaba dispuesto a volverse mortal, con tan sólo poder darle un beso, que no se sintiera vacío. Al separarse no jadeó, no sintió lo que es quedarse sin oxígeno al besar a alguien. Deidara sí tenía la respiración entre cortada, y un hilo de saliva unía sus labios con los del marionetista. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano. Entonces el pelirrojo apretó la mandíbula, lo abrazó con fuerza, encajando sus dedos de madera en su espalda, ocultando su rostro en el hombro del rubio y comenzó a llorar sin lágrimas. Cada que se aferraba más a su compañero, la desesperación y la frustración crecían más, ahogándolo. Era incapaz de sentir dolor, y aún así se pecho ardía como si lo hubieran apuñalado. No hay manera de herirlo, y aún así sentía que sangraba por dentro. No había veneno capaz de matarlo, y aún así algo negro como tinta se esparcía en su interior, asfixiándolo. No había fuego capaz de quemarlo, y aún así sentía que se consumía como hoja de papel. Y entre más trataba de sentir el cálido cuerpo en sus brazos, más dolía aún. Él mismo comprendía mejor que nadie, lo vacío que era el afecto de una marioneta, lo vacío que se había sentido en el fondo, al recibir un abrazo de dos marionetas, en vez de sus padres

—Danna... —no tenía idea de qué era lo que estaba pensando el pelirrojo, no obstante estaba seguro de que no era nada alegre ni hermoso.

—Deidara... He olvidado lo que se siente el calor... —El rubio desvió la mirada y con una sonrisa compasiva acarició dulcemente el cabello escarlata de su compañero.

—Danna... Yo lo quiero mucho humm... Aún si usted no puede sentir nada, yo sí siento. Puedo sentir por los dos, si le parece...

—No digas estupideces, Deidara. No necesito algo como eso... —su voz era amenazante y helada, su mirada filosa e indiferente Deidara esbozó una sonrisa divertida y cambió el abrazo, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Sasori. Ahí escucho el palpitar de un corazón. Tan lento que parecía muerto ya. Silencioso, como si se hubiera gastado toda la voz para gritar. Doloroso, como si tuviera agujas clavadas que no se pueden quitar.

—¡Bese mi mano, danna! —le sacó la lengua después de hacer un puchero infantil y ponerle la mano en la cara, uniendo una de sus bocas con la del marionetista. Entonces pensó que nunca antes había besado a nadie más, y no tenía intención de besar a nadie que no fuera su danna, así que moriría sin saber lo que es un beso de verdad. Y por más quisiera, eso jamás cambiaría, nunca cambiaría, que aún con sus manos, serían besos vacíos


End file.
